


Those fond memories of mystery

by FandomTrash_ForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Tried, M/M, More tags later, Pacifica gots a chicken, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash_ForLife/pseuds/FandomTrash_ForLife
Summary: It’s supposed to be an educational experience For Pacifica and Gideon. They are supposed to relax and forget about life’s bad things while relaxing in gravity falls. But the universe isn’t in these friends favor. They encounter a Dream demon, psychotic Psychic Twins, and a mysterious journal. And only one of those things is out to kill them.(My first story don’t judge the summary I tried)Updates on Thursdays





	1. Death Trap. Pt: The journal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here. I’m gravity falls trash and reverse falls is one of my favorite AUs. This is my twist on this Au and everything. This chapter is the only chapter that will have a narrative point of view from a character, similar to the first episode of gravity falls. Yes they are all swapped but not entirely. both gideon and pacifica posses both personalities of regular dipper and mabel, however paz is obsessed with matchmaking and gideon is really awkward. But the gleeful twins in this story are another thing altogether, i won't bother with them for a few chapters. All last names are from different fandoms of the Au and others, yes Paz will have a chicken, and some lines will be similar to the show, however this story will have more plot and stuff integrated into this and so on, the titles of similar episodes to the show will have similar titles. And just so everyone knows i’ve switched soos and melody for my own reasons so don’t get mad. Yeah I know gravity falls has been down for a while but this is an idea I’ve had for a while.

‘Summer break. A time for spending time with the people you care about and relaxing in the summer air.’ the scene is that of a small town in oregon, people enjoying their summer break is shown. ‘Unless you're me.’ from a nearby sign of gravity falls, a golf cart crashes through it and reveals a blond girl in brightly colored clothes leaning over the side of the cart clutching a red leather bound book, a blue haired boy dressed in white and light blue, sitting next to her propped in a position so he could see behind them, and a white haired boy with a cap is driving the vehicle. From behind them the forest shook and roared as something chased the trio. ‘I’m Pacifica. The boy doing the reckless driving is my best friend Gideon.’ “Watch out!” both Pacifica and the blue haired boy yells in unison. Gideon swerves the cart to dodge an oncoming tree ‘And the blue haired boy between us is Will, i assure you he’s complicated’. Will shouts another warning and Gideon swerves the cart once again, all three of them screaming ‘you might be wondering how we got ourselves in this predicament’ a giant thing seems to be chasing them. “Its right behind us!” both Pacifica and Will screamed in unison once again “Don’t you think i can see that!” Gideon yelled at the duo as a tree is thrown in front of the trio as gideon tries to stop the cart sending the three skidding sideways screaming as the cart is still somewhat heading towards the tree. ‘I promise there’s an explanation for this, it all started after an ‘incident’ in our home town, a suicide. So our parents decided we needed a change of horizons, they sent us on the next bus to spend the next three years at Gideon’s Great-Uncle's house in a town called Gravity Falls Oregon.’

Pacifica and Gideon get off their bus at a small bus stop, there is a man about in his 50s or so (possibly over 80) in a suite and a weird hat thing waiting for the teens leaning against a pole and looking down at a watch or maybe a mobile device. Gideon is the first to get Off pacifica following and stops besides her friend, she looks about a few centimeters taller than him. The two stand in silence with their luggage as the bus drives off, glancing at each other while the man hasn't seemed to notice their presence yet. Determined to break the silence Gideon clears his throat, causing the man to look up and grin at the duo. “Ahh, i’m guessing your Gilderoy and Petunia.” he replied in a voice that could have belonged to someone much younger as he pointed at the two. Also from observation Pacifica found it a tad bit feminine, but it wasn't her place to judge. The friends gave each other a small glance as to indicate the man isn't good with names before responding “I-it’s actually Gideon not Gilderoy” Gideon replied awkwardly rubbing his arm while Pacifica gave him a friendly nudge. “Pacifica” she replied gently correcting the man's mistake .the older man shrugged “close enough” he replied, then gestured to the teens to follow him. “Um Great uncle bud, where exactly are we going?” Gideon asked as him and pacifica picked up their bags hauling them after him. “To the moon” his uncle said sarcastically making Gideon give pacifica a glance. “obviously my house kids, also by far the famous Tourist attraction in Town.” the man said gesturing and continuing forward. “ and call me your Grunkle bud, great uncle makes me sound older than i am” he said with a small laugh in his voice and briefly stopped and turned around and gestured to Pacifica “You too kid, think of yourself as an honorary pines” he said and turned back around to continue to lead the kids, Pacifica smiling at Gideon, signaling she already liked his grunkle as they continue forward.

After about 20 minutes of walking the group came across a house in the woods with a dirt road into town. The roof had letters that spelled out Mystery Shack, however the S in shack was missing. There was also a bunch of signs outside the place that said No Refunds, and some outside “attractions” too. Gideon studied the place “it doesn’t look that big. How is it also your house?” Gideon asked curious. Pacifica was studying it “Maybe the inside is bigger” she implied, “or he just lives in the attic” Gideon snickered quietly so only Pacifica could hear. Bud pointed to Pacifica “Correctamundo kid” as he ushered the kids inside. He brought them to the attic room “unfortunately this is the only room available, however our handyman, well handywoman, was able to make a temporary wall in the middle of the room for your privacy seeing your not related” he told the kids. “Also since the two of you will be living here for the next few years it’s expected of you help around the gift shop and occasionally the attractions” he said then left the two teens to get situated.

“Oh there's a goat in the closet!” Pacifica exclaimed opening the shared closet. “What?” Gideon asked walking over to her side “you weren't kidding Paz” he said rubbing the back of his neck. “He might be important so i’ll be right back!” Pacifica told him and picked up the goat and headed downstairs. Gideon went back to his side of the room and layed on the bed; It wasn't that uncomfortable at all. And to personalize the beds a bit it looked like his grunkle got him and paz new comforters and sheets. His were shade of greenish blue while Paz’s were a soft purple. He took off his vizor and set it on the bedside table, he was extremely tired and hot, it was a good thing the attic had air conditioning. It was about 5 minutes before Paz came back up the stairs, She threw something round and cold at Gideon’s face. He instantly sat up and rubbed his face the object falling onto his bed “what the heck Paz? You hurt my face”. Pacifica snorted “like that’s a big problem” and plopped on the ground next to Gideons bed. She opened a small round package that contained something that looked like an ice cream ball, the thing Paz threw at Gideon was also an ice cream ball. “We’re did you get these?” he asked hoping she didn't steal it. “They were like $2 each in the cooler in the gift shop, i didn't steal anything” she promised before giving Gideon a smirk and saying “yet”. he kicked her with his foot pushing her into the ground as she laughed, “you're going to be the death of me Pacifica Southeast” Gideon replied before collapsing dramatically on his bed, Paz still laughing like a maniac.

The following few days Paz and Gideon were working in the shack due to the grunkle’s request the day before. Gideon was helping the cahier Robbie restock some merchandise on the shelves while Pacifica sweeped and talked to the handywomen, melody, while she was adjusting the signs and the shelves. Grunkle bud came into the store clapping his hands “alright i need one of you to go hang some posters out in the woods” he said pulling out some posters. Pacifica and Gideon both stopped what they were doing “Not it!” they replied at the same time pointing at each other before getting caught in the jinx paradox. “I’m busy Mr. pines” melody replied working on the shops AC. “no one asked you melody” he replied and melody waved her hand in reply. “ Robbie! I need you to hang up these posters” he said practically yelling over Gideon and Pacifica’s jinx shenanigans. “Can’t i’m restocking” Robbie replied. Bud turned to the friends and silenced them. “Ok you two i need you to go hang these posters”. Both Paz and Gideon winned. “Grunkle bud i don’t like the woods, i always feel watched’ Paz nodded “yeah, my bug bites spell watch out” she said showing the man her arm. “That says ‘Witch our’ kid” Bud told her pacifica as she puts her arm down. “Anyway you’ll have each other so you’ll be fine”. He said and pushed the teens out, shutting the door behind them. Gideon grumbled all the way while Pacifica skipped half heartedly. They hung posters on the way, “stupid Grunkle bud, stupid posters” Gideon grumbled as they hung the posters.

As Paz was about to hit a nail into a tree she stopped hearing a metallic bang “Gideon i think this tree is made of metal!” she exclaimed opening up a side panel in the tree as Gideon came over. Gideon began examining the tree “this is so unnatural” he pointed out. “No duh” paz said leaning on the tree. “Paz be careful!” gideon called out just before she slipped hitting one of the levers and fell on the ground. Gideon jumped back as a nearby hole opened up in the ground and pacifica scurried up. Together they looked at what the whole opened. The sides were lined with steel and in the middle layed a dusty red leathered book with a six fingered hand on it and the number 2. “What would a journal be locked up?” Gideon half mumbled to himself. “Maybe its very important and or contains valuable secrets.” Paz pointed out. Gideon nodded in agreement, he took out the journal and blew off the dust Paz coughing as it swirled around them. They walked back to the shack side by side in the suspicious forest also to protect the book from damage. Both teens immediately climbed to their attic room plopping on Pacifica's bed to read what it contained.

After an hour or two of reading the journal the friends were stunned “i knew this town was weird!” gideon said nearly jumping of Paz’s bed. She pulled him back on. “I wonder who wrote this, and why he had to hid it” Paz stated running her hand over its fragile pages. “We should go in town to see if the library knows anything” Gideon said shrugging, Paz nodded, they heard grunkle bud calling them for “dinner” and they hopped off her bed and ran downstairs.


	2. Death trap pt 2: Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get a small peak of will Yayayayay!!!!! also the gnomes will be mentioned.

The next day Pacifica was up early putting together her “Adventure” packs for herself and Gideon. They mostly consisted of notebooks(covered in big amounts of glitter), pens(the sparkly kind), scraps for wild animals;if they find any, lunches, $20 each, Paz’s homemade fake ID’s, and her emergency glitter. Gideon insisted it wasn't necessary, but come on it's Pacifica. She had to have glitter. When Gideon finally woke it was 12. He groggily climbed down the stairs and entered the shacks living room, Paz was sitting on the couch the packs at her feet and she turned at hearing Gideon and smiled slyly at him, “ Been years sleeping beauty. Welcome to the year 2076, our president is a plant!” Paz joked (heck yeah its a ghost busters reference) gesturing with her hand. Gideon gave her a look. “Don’t give me that! That was your favorite movie” she said pretending to be hurt as she tossed him his backpack. It was grey with the name “Gideon” spelled out in plain blue green letters. Gideon looked over the pack “it’s not glittery this time”. Pacifica gave him a mischievous look. “Want it glittery?” she said in her “drug dealer” tone, as he called it. “No!” he groaned. “Fine, Fine” pacifica reassured him as she got up and made her way to the door. “Wait. wheres Grunkle bud? Shouldn’t we tell him we are leaving?” Gideon asked following his friend, whose motto was “do first. think later”. Paz opened the door gesturing for Gideon to go out first. “He’s doing a tour, and i already told him, he just said we gotta make it up later” she said following him out and skipping down the road. Gideon groaned knowing “make up for it later” meant he had to do something stupid and hurriedly followed Paz into town the journal tucked into the pocket of his light jacket.

It took about 10 minutes to walk to the library, Paz skipping the whole way. As they entered the library the duo was met with a rush of cool air circulating from the AC. “i’ll see if they have any books on the paranormal. See if you can find anything strange about the town” Gideon told her. Paz gave him a nod before heading in a random direction. After a few minutes Paz came across a literal tiny fort made out of books on the other side of the library. Being the curious person she was she peaked into the top of the book fort. In the centre was a boy probably a year older than her, so no more than fifteen. He had light blue hair and one visible bright baby blue eye; The other was hidden by his mop of hair. He was wearing casual clothing, a blue hoodie the same color as his hair and some grey slacks, and for some odd reason bangles with small loops on them that more resembled shackles then wrist wear, he was too immersed in his book to notice pacifica until she cocked her head and asked “Whatcha reading?”. The boy practically jumped out of his skin dropping his book and nearly knocking over his fort. He looked frantically around like he was afraid someone had caught him doing something before his eye landed on Pacifica and he relaxed with an exhale. “Are you Alright, you looked scared?” Paz asked. The boy nodded and smoothed out his shirt. “S-sorry, I-i can be J-jumpy” he stuttered. Pacifica gave him a smile “its ok, i understand” she held out her hand “i'm Pacifica by the way”. The boy took her hand to shake it timidly “W-Will”

The two spent the next hour and a half sitting in Wills book Fort reading books and being book buddies. Every so often Will would get a little nervous and ask the time. Whenever Pacifica would say “about three minutes since the last time you asked” he would sigh in relief and go to the next page in their book. After their 30 minutes of reading Gideon came up from behind the two “Paz what the heck, why aren't you searching!!” he demanded causing pacifica to get startled and fall on her back while Will panicked and shot up knocking over the bookfort. “Gideon! You scared Will, he's shy when you sneak up on him like that.” Paz scolded her friend, while WIll was basically hiding behind the blond. Gideon scoffed “you've known him for like what more than an hour? How do you know about his habits”

“Because i'm a nice person!” Pacifica explained “and people trust you more when your not questioning them every minute!” she snapped at him turning around to pick up the books from the collapsed book fort Will helping her not long after murmuring apologies, Paz telling him it was fine. Gideon was waiting impatiently obviously suspicious, about this “Will”. Once the two were done picking up and putting away the books, will said he should get going both him and Pacifica exchanging farewells after setting up a “book buddies” library schedule. Gideon seemed apprehensive as they left for the mystery shack Paz getting questioned about Will the entire way. 

Of course, Gideons luck just hated him, it hadn't been more than 10 minutes when they got back to the mystery shack that Grunkle bud had came and shoved the small platinum haired boy into a wolf costume and put him on a small rope surrounded platform that he knew he would be humiliated. Tour groups came and went, led by his grunkle, him saying things like “its the terrifying pre-teen wolf boy!”,and “ who knows how long this will last take pictures, there only $35 extra” or “ if you throw coins at him he dances!”. Man, Gideon sure hated fate today and fate hated him. Soon the shame fest came to an end and Gideon went straight up the attic and collapsed in his bed and stared up at the ceiling hoping to fall asleep, or the sweet release of death, one could hope. Sadly death didn’t come as Pacifica entered their shared room an hour later flopping on her own bed. “ i give up.” she groaned her voice a little muffled from her hands ‘from probably being on her mouth’ gideon thought. “What happened Paz you sound depressed” asked, he needed those friend points. “Boys are the problem-” gideon made a sound of protest “ Not you obviously you nerd, but just other ones, i honestly think i'm done searching for a romance, i'll let them come to me!” Paz declared happily.

Gideon shrugged although she couldn't see “that's good for you paz, but in all honesty we do suck” he joked at the end causing pacifica to snort. “Ah tomorrow shall hold our adventures then”. After short goodnights pacifica went to sleep within a snap of a finger leaving Gideon alone to his thoughts.

Which is a dangerous thing to do.

He should've been thinking about anything else, mysteries, the journal, that strange odd library kid. But no, he just had to be thinking about Pacifica. And sure that might seem normal for a friend to think about his best friend for 12 years and that stuff, but oh no he wasn't thinking about his best friend, he was thinking about his crush, who just happened to be his best friend. Honestly he could see why his last name was pines. He clearly had a big problem (you all knew this was coming). However this delima gave him a chance right? He could possibly asked paz out if she wasn't following other guys around right? Right? He shook those thoughts off slowly drifting into sleep himself thinking ‘thing will work out tomorrow’.

Gideon woke up the next morning to a bang from downstairs and a high pitched scream, he shook his head and headed out of bed checking the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was already 1: 25, damn it he slept in too long, after quickly getting dressed he headed downstairs to see the cause of the yelling. His grunkle dropped a pa on his foot ad was currently hopping on his good foot. Gideon sighed at this and helped his grunkle leading him to the table. About 30 minutes later gideon had poured himself a bowl of cereal. But of course it was that moment fate decided to hate him again for the next second the front door slammed and pacifica stormed into the kitchen looking a bit frustrated. “Gideon what the hell!” she raised her voice. Gideon looked quite confused “what did i do?!” he asked defensively dropping his spoon.

“A guy asked me out!” she growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter isn't as long as i wanted it but i wanted to get this out, so the first chapter will be four parts, also i know i just started updating again but finals are next week so no writing rip, and it explains why this chapter isn't as long as i hoped for. its also 10:40 on a friday night, expect me to update at weird hours.


	3. Authors note

Jeez, its been like 7 months since i updated this story, dont worry its not abannonded, ive just had a little writers block, and ive decided to revise and redo the entire story, also we are loking for more writters to add on to this story and keep it going. if your interested email us at Callossophie@gmail.com with a short story submission in the reverse falls universe.thanks

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy. hopefully by the end of “episode” one I’ll get my tumbler open. Until then send suggestions I’ll update every Thursday. enjoy! Also if you have any suggestions or seen any errors comment. I enjoy your input.


End file.
